


Gamer Dads Can Be Hot Too

by Movielover52



Category: Fortnite Squad - SNL Sketch, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamer Dad, Gamer Hux, Gaming, M/M, Their first kiss together, overwatch gameplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux is playing some Overwatch and runs into another player named William McTavish. The dad isn't all that great, and Hux shouldn't even bother with him. For some reason, Hux decides to help improve Will's gaming skills. Hux has no idea why he finds himself interested in this clueless dad.For the Kylux Secret Santa





	Gamer Dads Can Be Hot Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! A gift for you, Ezri <3333333 Enjoy all!  
> I put the T rating because I was unsure and wanted to be safe.

     Hux leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He had just barely won that last comp match on Overwatch, but his team had been extremely frustrating to work with. He had been so close to joining the shouting match between the soldier and the bastion. He hadn't even wanted to do competitive mode, to begin with, but he really wanted the golden weapons for Moira. He sighed and decided to play in hard AI mode to try relaxing. The game loaded into a match. He was about to pick Moira, but someone else chose her. Instead, he went with Junkrat. They were on the attack on King's Row when the Zarya spoke over voice chat. 

     "Hello there, I hope everyone is having a great day!" a male voice said, joyfully. His voice sounded deep, and Hux assume he was probably around Hux's age, maybe a little older.  

     "Hi," Hux responded. He didn't know why he answered, because he never uses his mic in AI. 

     "This is only my second match, but I'm already having some fun!" the Zarya exclaimed. 

     Hux rolled his eyes. 

     Oh great, a newbie. At least he's not some 12-year-old kid. 

     At times it felt like he was playing with a little kid. The Zarya, or McTavish1972, seemed like he was having a hard time trying to figure out what he should be doing. Not to mention, he kept timing all of his ultimates poorly. Hux knew he shouldn't care much, but it was still slightly frustrating. The guy made a couple of comments about how was trying to play games his son likes in order to spend time with the kid. Hux gave some pieces of advice but didn't say much more than that. 

     Hux knew that he should have left after that match and most certainly knew not to bother grouping up with this McTavish1972. Yet, here he was waiting to get placed into another game with the guy. As they were queuing up for another game, Hux learned that McTavish1972 was trying to play Overwatch, and some other games like Fortnite, in order to bond with Miles, his son. It was slightly amusing to Hux that Mctavish was also trying to get better at these games in what seemed like a one-sided competition with the step-dad. Of course, Hux didn't really find it necessary to learn about his divorce or rehab. 

     Over the course of the next couple of hours, Hux began to notice how attractive Mctavish's deep voice was. Of course, Hux wasn't going to admit it, but the middle-aged dad was sort of growing on him. Hux also found it kind of admirable that he was willing to participate in his son's interests in order to grow closer to his kid. He was a bit envious of the eleven-year-old. 

     Hux decided that he was going to help the clueless dad improve his gaming skills. He spent some time training him in 1v1 custom matches. McTavish got a bit better at aiming and timing. They did some more AI matches, and Hux was explaining the types of combos that could be done with other people's ultimates. He noticed how McTavish kept choosing Zarya. 

     "You really like Zarya, huh? Do you plan to main her?" Hux asked. 

     "Yeah, she seems really cool looking. I really like her pink hair and huge muscles, and she has some really cool lines!" McTavish answered, excitedly. Hux rolled his eyes. 

     They played a few matches before Hux decided to call it a night. He should have just exited the game and turned off the computer. He definitely should not have sent a friend invite. Hux was unsure as to why. Hux sort of liked the man's deep voice and wouldn't mind hearing it right next to his ear. Hux shook his head and got rid of any perverted thoughts that somehow had entered his head. McTavish did mention a divorce, but he had a kid. Not to mention, he was going through rehab. Hux decided not to get too involved with the guy. 

\---------------------- 

     "Yes!" Hux shouted, at his monitor. 

     After a couple of weeks of training McTavish1972, Hux agreed to go into a competitive match with him. He was hesitant, at first, but McTavish had shown real improvement. Hux had learned that the guy's name was William McTavish, who worked at an office. Will seemed quite proud of a red stapler that he kept in his cubicle. What was more surprising to Hux was that they only lived a city apart from each other. 

     Hux found himself growing attracted to Will, and he had no idea as to what the guy even looked like. He supposed it was because of Will's luring voice as well as his attitude. Will had always been positive every time they met. Even when they had lost horribly, he had never shouted or anything. He was an overall nice person. 

     It was something different than what Hux was familiar with. His last boyfriend, Chad, had been a total dick, and would often make Hux feel like shit. It had been a year since Hux finally managed to get out of that relationship, and he hadn't felt like looking for another one. 

     "All right, I'm done for now. I got to head over to rehab," Will said. 

     "Oh, okay," Hux replied. He tried to hide his disappointment. "Are you free sometime this Friday? Maybe we could meet up for coffee somewhere." 

     Hux covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't mean for that to slip out and cursed himself. He wanted nothing more than to just shut his computer off and hop into his bed while pretending it never happened. 

     "Um, sure. How does 7 p.m. at this place called Java Monkey sound?" Will asked 

     "Yeah, sounds good!" Hux replied. 

     They said their goodbyes, and Hux got ready for bed. Friday couldn't come sooner. 

     ------------------------- 

     "Hey!" Will greeted, as he waved at Hux. They had given descriptions of each other, and Hux was hard to miss with his red hair. 

     "Hello," Hux greeted, in return.  

     William McTavish was not quite what Hux expected. Will had wavy, black hair that was slightly graying at the top, and there were big ears poking out. He was tall and had a larger build than Hux. He was wearing glasses, and behind them were dark brown eyes. 

     They stood there for what felt like an awkward thirty seconds until Will suggested they get in line for some coffee. After they got their drinks, they sat down on an empty couch.  

     "So... how's everything going? Have you been able to bond with your son?" Hux asked. He tried not to be too awkward. 

     "It's all right," Will replied. He lowered his head. "It's so hard to get us to play together, and when we do, he just seems like he wants to be anywhere else but with me. I'm a terrible father." 

     "No, you're not. You are actually trying to get involved in your kid's life. A lot of children wish that their fathers were like that believe me," Hux assured him. Hux gently patted Will's shoulder to comfort him. 

     "You think so?" Will asked. Hux nodded, and Will smiled. It was a very charming smile, and Hux looked away to hide his blush. 

     They chatted for about an hour and a half before they decided to head back to Will's apartment to hang out some more. When they got to his house, Hux decided to train Will a bit on some other games his son liked, such as Fortnite.  

     They cheered when Will managed to make it to 20th place. 

     "Aw man, this is great! Thanks for helping me out!" Will stated. 

     "No problem. If you ever need any more help, then don't hesitate to ask me for help," Hux told him. 

     The two just looked at each other and smiled. Hux had no idea as to what came over him because he leaned in and kissed Will. It was a gentle kiss, and Will's lips felt warm and soft. After a couple of seconds, Hux realized what he was doing and broke away from the kiss. His face turned red. 

     "I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me," Hux apologized. He stood up and rushed to the door. Before he could make it to the door, he felt a hand grab his wrist. 

     "Wait!" Will said. 

     "No, I shouldn't have done that. We've only just met, and you're probably not even into guys," Hux spoke. He pulled his arm out of Will's grasp. 

     "I like you. You're a really good teacher and really patient with me," Will told him. He ran his hand through his hair. "The kiss wasn't bad either." 

     "Then I guess you wouldn't say no to a date?" Hux asked. He knew his face was a deep shade of red. 

     "No, but I would like to take this slow if you don't mind. I haven't dated or anything since the divorce," he requested. 

     "Yeah, it's been a year since my last relationship so I don't really mind," Hux told him. 

     Will gave him a goofy grin, and Hux decided to stay the night and watch a movie with him. Hux rested his head on Will's shoulder, and Will wrapped his arm around Hux. Hux doesn't trust a whole lot of people, but there was something about Will that made Hux realize that he didn't have to worry.


End file.
